Interruptions
by HersheyChocolates101
Summary: A oneshot of KaseyxLuna. Probably the most romance I've written so far. Please review! I'm pretty confident you'll enjoy! T for saftey!


**A/N: I just was kinda bored of my current stories to be honest, so I decided to just take a break and write a oneshot. I don't know what it will be about, who will be in it, and so on, lol. This has no planning whatsoever, so I apologize in advance for any crappiness. But please enjoy…if possible, hehe. Oh, and I lied! If you read Chapter 2 of Harvest Moon Food Fight, I said KaseyxLuna makes me barf…sorry! My bad, lol! **

_Drip…drop…_

_Drip….drop…drip…_

_Drip…drop, drop…drip…_

_Drip…drop, drop, drop…_

The rain poured harder and more steadily by the second as Kasey hastily pulled on his boots with no care about the obvious fact that the wrong boot was on the wrong foot. He glanced up at the clock only to speed up his breathing and feel his heart pound loudly and twice as rapidly as normal. He knew she'd be angry; there was no doubt about how much trouble he was in.

_5:00 it is, then! Don't be late, Kasey!_ She'd said cutely before hopping away back into the tailor's shop. Although it had only been several days ago, it had felt like weeks since Luna had accepted willingly to date Kasey. He liked her, and she liked him back. There wasn't anything to lose; all of the islanders had said when the news had reached their unsuspecting ears. They were destined for each other. One day soon they would be at the front of the church getting married.

_You better hurry if that's true…_ A small voice echoed through Kasey's head and he yanked the door open widely, not needing very much power in doing so. He had been building up muscles quite well over the past two years of ranching on Castanet Island. No wonder the ladies were so attracted to him. Well, not all of them.

Candace didn't fall for anyone. She had already found her true love, and as Kasey had predicted, had gotten married with the "fashionably fabulous" Julius.

Anissa was married as well to the doctor of Castanet, Jin. She wasn't swayed by looks so easily, but by heart, which almost seemed ironic since she was quite the looker herself.

Kathy and Renee didn't fall for him, either. They had boyfriends: Renee with Toby and Kathy with Owen. Nobody had been too surprised at these couples; they were _way_ too obvious. Even the Harvest King, who normally stayed in his reserved spot on top of the Mountain, could tell by his rare visits to the Harvest Goddess.

That only left Selena, Maya, Phoebe and the Witch of Fugue Forest. Kasey always managed to shiver slightly at the mere thought of her. Or any of his former fangirls, for that matter.

He raced through the cold and pouring rain without any protection. He couldn't believe he had completely forgotten to grab a jacket. _Nice going, Kasey. Luna will love your soaked appearance. _

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

Hail. Today was just a beautiful day for a date. Somehow the weather always seemed to get the better of him, unfortunately. It was just fate, he'd decided.

"Shit does it always have to rain?" he muttered ramblingly as he neared town. From a small distance, he could see the flickering lights of the Tailors' Shop. The power was about to go out. He sighed despondently and finally managed to reach his trudging steps to the doorstep.

Kasey was about to knock on the door when he remembered.

_Idiot. It's a PUBLIC place; why are you knocking on the door? _Mentally slapping his own face he roughly pushed the door open and practically barged in. It was no surprise to do such a rude thing on a stormy day; it was better to forget your manners and get a small scolding from elders than have them feed you disgusting green medicines all day because you stayed too long in the rain.

From her usual position behind the counter, Shelly jerked her head up, her eyes filled with sudden horror that Kasey was a complete mess of rainwater, mud, and other debris that would best go unmentioned. "Oh my Goddess! Candace, dear! Go fetch the boy a towel! He'll catch a cold! And get Luna in here!" Candace obeyed respectfully. She rose from her chair stationed in front of the sewing machine and raced out of the shop and into the back room.

Meanwhile Shelly was lecturing Kasey like a mother hen. The farmer groaned in his head. _Here we go with the lecture._

Candace was the savior of the day, dragging Luna into the shop area with a large white fluffy towel tucked safely under her somewhat thin sweater arm.

"Candace what's the big fuss about-" Luna began to protest but she stopped in mid sentence before looking at Kasey.

"You look like crap." she said, finally. Shelly gasped, surprised.

"Luna, don't be so rude! And last time I checked, he went through that storm just for the date!"

Kasey chuckled. He had braced himself for all of Luna's snide remarks; they didn't insult him much anyway. "It's alright, Shelly. I do look like I was sitting under my cow's butt all day, anyways." Shelly chuckled heartily and began to fluff Kasey's hair. That boy and his strange humor always seemed to brighten the most desolate days.

Candace giggled and nudged her sister a little. She knew _very_ well that Luna was only trying to make it seem she didn't like Kasey _that_ much, although it was quite obvious to everyone else and the efforts were futile. A look of annoyance and embarrassment flickered across Luna's face, which had begun to turn a very noticeable and amusing scarlet. Well, it was amusing to Kasey and Candace. Luna didn't handle teasing very well.

"Shut up you two. Nobody even told you a joke so why are you laughing?" Candace just giggled harder and Kasey pointed a taunting finger at Luna.

"Tee-hee." he snickered and she playfully punched him, knowing her anger had to subside eventually. She slugged him on the shoulder, then looked at down at his muddy boots in pure disgust.

"Eww. Your pants are disgusting. Lemme get you a new pair." she said and marched between two racks overfilled with clothing that was so messy almost her entire figure was hidden. But several moments later after searching for a pair of clothes that fit his muscular build, emerged with a dark blue shirt, corduroy blue jacket, navy blue camouflage cargo pants, and new white socks.

Candace watched, none too surprised, and headed into the kitchen to prepare soup and lemon tea for a now sniffling Kasey, mumbling something about Luna's strange attitude inaudibly. Shelly smiled in a sad but hearted way before following to assist. This left Luna and Kasey standing in front of each other alone. The pink haired shrimp (Kasey's nickname that unfortunately got around, much to his amusement) thrusted the clothes into his hands.

"But-" he began but she clamped his mouth with her petite hand. "-pay."

"Shush and go change. You really do look like you sat all day under a cow's butt." she smirked teasingly scurried into the kitchen. Kasey sighed and found the bathroom to shower and change. He wondered if Luna liked him as much as Candace had managed to tell him. Did she really make rude comments to hide her affection? Or to just show it? It would remain a mystery, Kasey decided, and he fingered combed his shaggy hair before stepping out of the bathroom and walking through the shop into the kitchen.

A savory aroma of soup filled the air, and before Kasey could announce that it was time he should leave, an earsplitting crack of thunder sounded outside.

"Shelly, I really should-"

Then a very vivid flash of lightening illuminated the small room before it was completely dark.

"-stay here!" Luna finished his sentence. It wasn't what he originally meant to say, but there was absolutely no way Shelly would let him walk home at this point.

"That's an excellent idea! Luna, why don't you show Kasey something, you know, entertaining? In the meantime, Candace and I will finish preparing dinner."

"Shelly, really, it's-" he couldn't say anymore now that Luna was tugging him by his ear (how did she manage to reach his ear, anyway?) towards the bedroom to speak privately with him.

"See, I told you I was-" he began, trying to tell Luna that he wasn't the best boyfriend, and she never should have accepted. But Luna stopped him from speaking again by clamping her hand over his mouth. "Wuna! Can wyou sto' inerupting me?" he said in a muffled voice.

"You seriously need to shut up." she said and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips with passion. She really did like- no love. She loved him like she loved her stuffed bunny. Her sister and grandmother. Her supposedly deceased parents. She loved him more than the love of all of those combined.

Pulling back, Kasey panted heavily. "Geez, can I be warned next time so I can breathe?" he smiled though- one of those heart melting smiles, not the playing ones- and pulled her into his embrace by the wrist. This was perfect. All his questions were answered for sure now. It was definitely worth all those interruptions.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! God, this was most mushy thing I've ever written. I need to get used to writing romance if I want to finish my other stories lol. Sorry if there were any errors in the layout of the tailors- I don't have Harvest Moon Animal Parade YET so…yeah. I'm hoping to buy it very soon. I need a good title for this one, hehe. Please review, I need more help with romance; guess I need more experience. Oh, is my description improving in any way? Please tell me if you see any specific improvements or worsening in my writing; I WANNA get better! Oh, and one last thing. Penny ToughGirl has a new FictionPress story, and if I don't seem like a copycat of swingdancer23, I'd be happy to put a link here! Please read and review it; you guys will love it! :**

.com/s/2973031/1/Silver_Linings_Come_in_Stormy_Weather

Enjoy, my friends, and please remember to review on both Penny's story and my story! :D


End file.
